


Dr. Blowhole's Nightmare

by 13sDaughter1998 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Bad Dreams, Daydreams, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/13sDaughter1998
Summary: Skipper has a nightmare about Dr. Blowhole and is horrified when he wakes up.





	Dr. Blowhole's Nightmare

“There’s nothing wrong about it Skipper,” Kowalski said. “It was just a dream.”

“It was not just a dream Kowalski! I’m panicking, Dr. Blowhole and I were DATING. Do you know how serious this is? Dating!”

“You had a crush on Marlene a few weeks ago,” Kowalski pointed out.

“Thanks professor spoiler,” Skipper snapped.

“You’re starting to sound like her too,” Kowalski pointed out again.

“Impossible. Dr. Blowhole is my ENEMY. NOT MY BOYFRIEND,” Skipper snapped.

“Denial,” Kowalski pointed out.

“Stop pointing things out to me!” Skipper whined.

“It would be a lot easier for you if you just admit that you have a crush on Dr. Blowhole,” Kowalski added.

“I will NEVER admit to that, that’s completely ridiculous.” Skipper said.

“You had a dream about it Skipper, it has to mean something.”

“You said it was no big deal,” Skipper snapped.

“I didn’t say it didn’t mean nothing,” Kowalski added as he went back to working on his experiments. He gave Skipper the ‘I know you just need to admit this look,’ as Skipper left.

“Give up,” Skipper snapped as he slammed the door to Kowalski’s lab shut.


End file.
